pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/Object Anarchy Episode 1- Dogged
(We see a Clock with a brown rim facing the other way, he is talking on his phone.) Clock: Yeah. Yeah, uh-huh. Yep. Ok, the contestants ARE coming, ok? Yep. Ok, bye. (We see a boat come, and contestants come out of it.) Clock: Here they are! (We see a pink and purple Lollipop with a bow on her come out. She has a soft, nervous and nice voice.) Lollipop: H-hello! Clock: Hi Lollipop, welcome to Object Anarchy! Lollipop: Thanks. It's great to be here. (We see a red and black laptop come out. He has a nerdy voice.) Laptop: Hello! Clock: Hi Laptop! Laptop: Hello Clock! (Laptop and Lollipop walk off, and a flip cell phone with her face on the screen comes out.) Cell Phone: Hello. Clock: Hey Cell Phone! It's great to be here, huh? Cell Phone: I don't know. I don't really feel anything towards it. Clock: Well, whatever... (Two eggs that are stuck together come out.) Eggs: Hi! Clock: Hello Eggs, you're looking cool today! (The brown egg points to the white egg) Brown Egg: Whitey is NOT cool, he's stupid. White Egg: No, you are! (The Eggs then fight with each other and roll down the board they disembark off of. A blue credit card then comes out of the boat and looks around.) Credit Card: This place is scum. I need an island with clean water, hot tubs, pools, five star chefs, all of that! I am not getting on this island! (All of a sudden a chainsaw comes out and pushes him down the board, and he rolls down.) Chainsaw: Out of the way, stuck-up fluck. Credit Card: Woah! (Credit Card lands and faceplants in grass, and gets up with a grass-stained face.) Credit Card: I am not going to tolerate this... But at least when I win I'll get more money... (A purple fedora comes out, with a light purple band.) Fedora: Hmm... (Fedora walks off, and then a school milk carton, a pitcher of lemonade, and a piece of fudge come out of the boat.) Milk: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's so great to be here! Fudge: Yep! Lemonade: Alright girls, lets go! (The three girls walk off, and a normal human skull walks out of the boat, looks around, but doesn't say anything.) Skull: .......... (Skull walks off, and a red striped candy cane skateboards out of the boat and down the board, and grabs his skateboard from his feet runs and stops real quick.) Candy Cane: WOOP WOOP! It's great to be here everyone. (A red lamp with a yellow shade, and sunglasses over her eyes comes out, looks at everyone, and Fedora for a while.) Fedora: What are you looking at? Lamp: Hmph. (Finally, Lamp walks down. After 20 minutes all of the rest of the contestants get there.) Clock: Alright, now that everyone's here.. Lets get to the teams. The first team consists of.. Lollipop, Laptop, Cell Phone, Eggs, Comic Book, Fedora, Newspaper, Wheel, Boxers, Fez, Credit Card, Sword and Wire. Everyone that heard their name, go to the left side. You guys will be known as.. The Pink Posies! Fedora: Your joking, right? Clock: Sorry. My boss who loves flowers chose it, not me. Next team is.. Lamp, Milk, Lemonade, Fudge, Chainsaw, Present, Buoy, Amethyst, Bubblegum, Candy Cane, Pillow, Gear and Skull. You guys will be known as.. The Red Roses! Chainsaw: Aw, come on! Clock: Remember, I did not choose it! So anyways, the first challenge of OA is a hot dog eating contest. With footlong hot dogs! Alright.. Three.. Two.. One.. GO! (Candy Cane immediately starts eating at triple the speed of everyone.) Candy Cane: I was trained to eat fast. Clock: The Red Roses have 89 points so far, with The Pink Posies catching up to them at 86. (The ranks keep switching, from Red Roses eating more to Pink Posies eating more, and it keeps switching.) Sword: Come on guys, we gotta beat them! Clock: 10 seconds left! (The Pink Posies and Red Roses keep switch again and again, but at the last second, Sword ate one more hot dog, and..) Clock: Thats it! And the score is 187 for Red Roses, and 188 for Pink Posies, The Pink Posies win! (The Pink Posies cheer, and The Red Roses sit in glum.) Clock: So viewers, vote for one member of Red Roses to be sent home. You can vote for Lamp, Milk, Lemonade, Fudge, Chainsaw, Present, Buoy, Amethyst, Bubblegum, Candy Cane, Pillow, Gear and Skull. The End. Category:Blog posts